


Lost in the City

by TrueBlueSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Luckily he has his slightly-less-whimsical friends to keep an eye out for him, This Silver is one dreamy scatter-brained boi, if they can find him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: A normal day like any other turns quite hectic when Espio notices Silver has disappeared on the streets. Will he and his friends be able to find the scatter-brained grey hedgehog in time, and hopefully also talk some sense into him about mysteriously disappearing for reasons not everyone considers to be that important?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lost in the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSilver_LeaxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/gifts).



Espio was the first one to notice something was amiss. His sharp gaze drifting over the entourage he was with as they strolled through the streets of Emerald City, he quickly studied everyone who was present. Sonic was walking just ahead with Knuckles at his side, both of them having begun to bicker about some topic or another four blocks ago and neither wanting to be the first to drop it. Tails was walking just behind, staring dreamily into the sky and not reacting to the argument in front of him in the slightest. Making up the back was Shadow with his phone in hand, pointedly ignoring everyone and everything in his surroundings as he tapped away on the screen. With Espio as well, the only one who wasn’t accounted for was…

“Guys, where is Silver?”

His friends came to a stumbling halt, Sonic frozen midsentence as Tails nearly crashed against Knuckles and Shadow tore his eyes away from his mobile. In an instant they all noticed the distinct lack of cheerful grey-furred hedgehogs that usually fluttered in the middle of the group, chatting with one of his friends or another. How long had he been gone?!

Instead of showing anything akin to concern Sonic grinned widely. “So that’s why we could squabble for all that time without interference!” he cheerfully told Knuckles as he fist bumped the other right in his shoulder. Tails jumped inbetween before Knuckles could return the favour, the echidna’s strength probably resulting in a dislocated shoulder if they weren’t careful, and that was the _last_ thing they needed with Silver out of their sight.

“Sonic, focus!” Shadow snapped as he prowled closer. “We all know Silver is _terrible_ with directions. We better find him quickly, or we’ll have to pluck him out of another country by nightfall.”

“Come on, Shads, it’s not _that_ bad-“ Sonic began his protest, though he faltered midsentence at the glares and eyerolls his friends sent his way. “Okay, it is that bad. When did we last see him?”

Silence resounded after that, no-one able to come up with a good answer. “Right. What were we all doing when we know for sure he was still here?” Knuckles pondered. “Sonic and I were disagreeing. Tails?”

“In my happy space. Shadow?”

“Phone.”

“And I was going over my schedule for the next few days in my mind,” Espio sighed. “We have no idea when he vanished, so honestly he could be on the moon by now. Let’s just call him and see if he can tell us himself.” Pulling out his phone he quickly searched for Silver’s number as the group sauntered to a nearby bench, everyone dropping down on the furniture or the wall it was placed again as the mobile rang and he put it on speaker.

They only had to wait for a few seconds before Silver picked up, clearly out of breath and running around. “Guys, where the heck ARE you right now?” he wheezed as Espio rolled his eyes at the screen. “I only walked away for a single second to pet a cat, and I turn around and you’re all completely gone!”

“Was it a cute cat?” Tails hollered at the phone as he grinned at Espio with mischief clear in his eyes before he could get in a single word himself. Sonic was a bad influence on that one, the chameleon grumpily noted to himself as he briskly cut off Silver, who had begun to gush about how adorable cute said cat indeed was between his panting.

“We can talk about that later!” he snapped as his friends snickered around him. “We’re still complete, so where are _you_ now?”

“I dunno!”

With a barely-suppressed seething growl Espio sent a glare into the heavens, vehemently trying to not crush his phone in his palm. _Of course_ Silver had no idea, despite the fact that he had lived in this city for the first ten years of his life. Shadow seemed just as unamused as he was, although Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were enjoying the hilarity of the situation a bit too much for his tastes.

“Tell us about your surroundings,” Shadow curly ordered the grey-furred hedgehog on the phone.

“Um, okay! There’s a house over there, and… another one next to it-“ Espio could feel his blood begin to boil more with every word, as the laughter of his three cheerful friends and Shadow’s frown only increased, “-and a road, of course, and… OH! There’s a playground over there! It has a cute little dinosaur slide!”

Espio’s eyes widened at the words. “I know that one!” he muttered to Shadow, deciding to be kind to himself and ignore the posse of giggling friends next to him for now before turning his attention back to the phone. “Silver, stay right there and don’t move an inch. We’ll come pick you up!” he told the other, getting up rapidly and gesturing for his friends to follow him as he darted off in the streets, not wasting a single second. He had lived here his entire life, if anyone knew these streets like the back of their hand it would be him for sure. It certainly helped that he wasn’t as distractable and dreamy as Silver, he sighed to himself. Maybe he should propose to keep Silver on a leash in future times.

“Ah, Espio? My battery is getting kinda empty… Is it okay if I hang up for now?”

“Yeah, sure. But don’t you dare move away from that playground!” he retorted as he kept his eyes firmly on the streets, nimbly dodging between other pedestrians and parked vehicles with the others hot on his heels. The phone barely caught Silver’s chirp of confirmation before the connection was terminated, and Espio hastened his rapid run. Without him and Shadow to reprimand the hedgehog he’d wander off again in no time, head too filled with fluff and clouds to pay attention to where he was going. They had to hurry before they lost him again.

Shadow, who had been racing just behind him, picked up his pace until they were side-to-side. “Is it that one?” he grunted as he gestured towards the end of the street, and Espio nodded quickly. He and Silver had played there before, when they were young children and Silver lived in the orphanage still, so hopefully the nostalgia of the place had caught his attention and he’d stayed like he had promised.

Skidding to a halt in front of the gate the ensemble of friends peeked through, the five of them easily able to take in the small grassy field and the few trees and playsets the tiny playground contained. There were a few children playing and some grown-ups walking about, either alone or with a dog or partner, but everyone eventually noted the severe lack of psychic hedgehogs in the area.

“It took us _not even_ three minutes to get here, _how_ could he have disappeared in that time?” Sonic yelled as he wildly swinged around on the iron fence of the gate, the bars clasped between his hands as he rattled the construction. “He can’t walk faster than a tortoise to save his life!”

“Call him again,” Shadow curtly ordered, and Espio complied instantly when he took in the unamused face of the black-furred hedgehog. The phone had only rung twice when it was picked up, Silver’s usually-appreciated cheerful tone doing nothing to make his friends feel better now.

“Hey guys-“ he began happily, before Shadow cut him off.

“You said you would stay at the playground. You are not here. Where did you go,” he snarled into the phone, and Espio could feel Silver gulp at the other end at the seething tone of the other.

“W-well… I thought… if I just went _toward_ you, you know, then… you’d have to walk less, and we’d- we’d get home earlier…?”

“A noble intent, but unfortunately it utterly, terribly backfired,” Knuckles deadpanned as he leaned over to give his contribution. “Since we didn’t run into you on our way here, _clearly_ something has gone wrong.”

“Don’t be mean, Knux. He was just trying his best,” Sonic scolded with a huge grin on his face, before Shadow interrupted him with a voice that had taken on a much more fake-sweet disposition.

“Silver is going to tell us exactly what he can see again, and this time he’ll stay rooted right in his spot while we come pick him up. Aren’t you, Silver?” the black hedgehog saccharinely growled, everyone present knowing that nothing of the sugary tone was going to turn out sugary if their friend dared run off again. Even Sonic and Knuckles seemed somewhat fearful of the other in the moment, teasing between the two of them entirely forgotten as they worriedly took in Shadow’s bristled appearance.

“Y-yes,” the silver hedgehog peeped back, clearly feeling intimidated also. Shadow was only like that when truly irked, everyone knew, and at that point it was best to cooperate and try not to get on his bad side further. “Oh, as for what I can see? There’s a house here… and another one! And a road, inbetween…” Espio tried to suppress a sob as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles failed to muffle their giggles once more, Shadow rubbing his temples in the meantime while muttering curses under his breath. 

Too distracted by his friends he nearly missed Silver’s next words. “Hey, Espio? One of these houses is coloured pink and purple. It looks a bit like you, it’s so cute!” With a start he took in what Silver was telling him. He knew that house, it never failed to catch his attention each day he went to school!

“ _Okay_. You’re going to- Wait, did you just call that house and me cute?” Espio began to instruct Silver before cutting himself off, a blush forming on his cheeks at the now-full-fledged laughter of his friends. Even Shadow was smirking at his embarrassment. “I’m not cute!” he vehemently objected.

“Silver, stay in front of the cute house and study _aaaaaall_ the ways it looks like Espio. We’ll be with you shortly and then you can tell us _aaaaaall_ about it,” Tails smugly instructed the hedgehog over the phone, getting an “Aye aye, sir!” in response while Espio wished he could fall through the floor.

“And do. Not. Run. Away,” Shadow snarled just before Espio hung up, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself and remove his blush as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles snickered behind him still.

“Let’s go, Silver is waiting” he curtly ordered before setting off at a brisk run, this time not waiting to see if he was being followed or not. He’d accept the teasing if it meant that Silver stayed at the house and did not wander off again, though a nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered to him that they’d find an empty street with no psychics in sight once they arrived there. “How can a single person cause so much trouble?” Shadow grumpily muttered next to him, and he could only chuckle and nod in response. Silver was going to be the death of them, though they all knew he was worth it. But still, it would be best for everyone involved if he had actually stayed where he had promised to stay.

\----

It came as no surprise to Espio that Silver had actually not stayed where he had promised to stay. Three missed rendezvouses and four phone calls later the hedgehog had managed to lead them through a significant chunk of the city, and the sun had turned a deep orange on the horizon as they searched the streets. Even Sonic, whose cheerful mood had been present the longest of all, was looking somewhat grumpy as Espio and Silver bickered on the phone.

“You can’t just keep telling me you see _houses_ ,” the chameleon snarled. “The whole _idea_ of a city is that it’s made out of houses!” The group currently stood stranded in front of his own apartment block, and he wanted nothing more to go inside and end the day with a nice cup of tea and some snacks. But alas, with taking breaks they would not find the hedgehog for sure, and as such he and his friends had been waiting outside and trying to direct their lost companion from there. Even the hedgehog’s usual appetite did not allow for him to miraculously know where exactly the others were eating cookies, despite Sonic’s optimistic view on the subject. Although, at this rate it quickly became worth trying after all.

“Just like the cute pink one-“ Silver began to cheerfully prattle as he ripped the chameleon from his annoyed thoughts, Espio’s scowl only intensifying as he recalled the snickers and laughs of his friends when they arrived at said house. It wasn’t even his shade of purple, and he would _never_ try to compliment it with pink! Luckily for him and his dignity everyone’s mood had soured near-instantly when they found out Silver hadn’t stayed there anyway, and the jokes had been dropped rapidly as he had reached for his phone. A few angry calls later their friend had led them to a small shopping centre half a mile further, then to their primary school, and then somehow back to the playground where they had started their search. An attempt to lure him to Espio’s home had ended in utter failure also, Silver’s jumbled explanation indicating he somehow ended up at what the chameleon could only describe as the whole other side of the city. No matter how much they reprimanded him the hedgehog seemed simply incapable of staying in one place and waiting for them to arrive. “Can’t you give me an actual _landmark_ instead?” he interrupted before Silver blasted off on another pensive tangent.

“Why do we even bother? No matter where we tell him to stay, he won’t listen!” Knuckles complained with a groan as he leaned against the wall of the building, rubbing his temples in frustration. Sonic seemed inclined to agree with the echidna, but Tails interrupted them quietly.

“We can’t just leave him out here, guys. I agree, it’s annoying, but just think of his mom’s wrath when she hears we basically abandoned him,” he murmured sleepily as he swayed where he stood, the trek through town having exhausted the youngest of their group more than anyone else. The other two boys were quiet for a moment before grumbling softly in concurrence, carefully reaching out to pick Tails up and let him rest on Sonic’s back with no further objections. The sight was surprisingly cute to behold, but unfortunately it would not lure Silver towards them. Shadow simply sighed from where he was standing next to Espio to listen in on the conversation.

The grey hedgehog meanwhile had gone oddly quiet over the phone, before his enthusiastic hollering picked up once more. “Uh… Oh! There is… a purple guy right at the very end of the street! He looks a bit like you, except he’s standing there like he’s kinda mad…” The two friends stared at the phone in worry as cackling static quickly overtook the hedgehog’s voice. “ _Wait_! There’s a-!”

Espio flinched at the loud beep that suddenly assaulted his ears, nearly dropping his phone as Shadow bristled in surprise also and Sonic and Knuckles jumped at the noise. “I guess his battery finally died,” Sonic mused from where he stood with Tails, quills slightly raised as the fox cub simply flicking one ear while staring ahead drowsily. They’d never find him now, Espio silently bemoaned… before something clicked in his mind and he whirled around. Indeed, he could make out a small grey-furred shape at the very end of the block, happily trudging _away_ from them. It was Silver!

“SILVER!” he hollered at the top of his lungs, wasting no time in rushing towards him with Shadow hot on his heels. They got many odd looks from the few passant that were out on the street still, though neither could care much as they rushed past them towards their friend. Luckily the hedgehog wasn’t walking very fast, so they were easily able to catch up.

“Oh, hey!” Silver greeted them with a wide smile as they nearly crashed into him, both friends out of breath from how fast they had ran to him. “Do you guys _see_ that cat up there, in the windowsill? Isn’t he just the goodest li’l boy? He’s so cute!” Obliviously the hedgehog pointed up towards one of the houses, where indeed a large black-and-white cat lay basking in the rays of the setting sun. Both Shadow and Espio stared at it, mouth wide open, before carefully turning to look at each other. Silver _couldn’t_ be serious.

“Okay, first off, pointing at windows is _rude_ ,” Espio half-wheezed, half-growled. “Second, where the heck _where_ you?! We’ve been looking for you legitimately _everywhere_! Don’t you dare tell me you’ve been running off the whole time because you kept getting distracted by _CATS_?!”

Offendedly Silver opened his mouth, clearly ready to start a whole slew of objections, before a seething glare from a seething black hedgehog froze him right in his spot and shot down anything he had wanted to say to defend himself. “Only a handful o’ times,” he mumbled bashfully instead as he wrung his hands, before he grew a bit more defiant again. “But it’s not like I could actually reach you! With how often you called me to nag my phone is basically dead!”

“The only reason we _called_ you-“ Shadow snarled, ears flat against this head as Silver squeaked in fear and scrambled away so he could cower behind Espio, “-is so we were able to _find_ you. If you had just stayed in place like you _promised_ we’d long be home by now.”

“I know, but… Cats…” Silver whimpered as Shadow leaned over to grab his wrist in an iron grip and began pulling him towards Espio’s house, clearly done with the conversation. Even the scatter-brained grey hedgehog wouldn’t be able to escape from that, Espio mused as he dutifully followed just behind. With the anger dissipating it made room for relief to set in, and he allowed himself a single sigh of respite. They had found their friend, and that was what was most important right now.

As they made their way back to the rest of the group a large grin formed on Sonic’s face, though Espio could tell it was more from relief also than true happiness. “We’ve been looking for you!” he teased the other hedgehog as Shadow planted him next to the others, not releasing his grip in the slightest. “For someone as slow as you you’re surprisingly adept at avoiding us! Just tell us you don’t actually love us, Silv.” 

“We _have_ been running ourselves ragged to find you, you know,” Knuckles added from where he leaned against the wall still, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Tails simply murmured something unintelligible from where he laid drooping over Sonic’s back still, and Silver’s face grew more upset as he took in his other friends.

“…I really caused you a lot of trouble, didn’t I? I’m sorry,” the hedgehog sighed as his ears drooped, looking down at his hands in shame. He did look legitimately apologetic, but… The chameleon knew for sure that they’d need to keep a better eye on him in the future, lest this exact same scenario would take place again. 

“It’s alright,” he assured the other instead of scolding him, discreetly elbowing a scoffing Shadow in the ribs and sending a glare towards Knuckles, who was currently having the exact same reaction as the red-striped hedgehog. There was no point in making a fuss about what had happened, especially not when they were outside still and everyone could hear them. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. And when you want to pet a cat, _tell us_ before you run off. We were really worried about you.”

The hedgehog timidly squeaked out an agreement, though he seemed to relax tremendously once the knowledge his friends weren’t all that mad began to seep in. As the hedgehog opened his mouth everyone except Tails snickered as his stomach rumbled loudly instead, interrupted anything he had wanted to say. “Walking around made me hungry,” Silver laughed too, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

“And Tails is crashing,” Sonic noted as he carefully jostled his little brother a little, only getting a sleepy hum in reply. “I know we were gonna go over to my place, but since we’re already in front of Espio’s, maybe we can stay the night here instead?”

“I’ll have to ask my mom, but I doubt it will be that much of an issue,” Espio retorted, grabbing his keys and gesturing for the rest to follow them. He grinned as Shadow firmly grabbed Silver’s arm once more, clearly to the other’s displeasure, but the grey hedgehog wisely kept his mouth shut as he was forced to walk along with the others. With Shadow keeping an eye on him he probably wouldn’t be able to sneak away even if he tried, but recent events had shown everyone it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to their scatter-brained companion, no matter how much they loved him. Maybe that leash wasn’t such a bad idea after all…

\-----

With a cocky grin Silver skilfully caught the piece of popcorn Espio flung to him out of the air and popped it in his mouth. Miss Mariella had been delighted to have them over, she had fondly told the entourage of friends as they unexpectedly crashed into her kitchen, as long as their parents were okay with it too. A few calls to their houses and one impromptu take-out dinner later they had declared themselves officially ready for the sleepover, and a chuckling Miss Mari had left them to their own devices after making them promise to keep the volume down. Soon enough the living room had been transformed, with plenty of snacks, comfy pillows and mattresses, plus the ever-important engaging video games provided to help them through the night.

While the initial plan of the boys had been to not sleep at all, the moment they had settled Tails had curled up in a corner, out like a light and dead to the world. Everyone had _aww_ -ed as he got gently tucked in by Sonic, before quickly switching to groaning as the Blue Blur began his usual shenanigans anew, dramatically twirling around and boldly claiming to be capable of destroying them all in whatever video game they were planning on playing. Shadow and Knuckles had wasted no time in taking him up to the challenge, and the three of them had been bickering and arguing ever since while occasionally nearly strangling one another with the controller cables. Both the psychic and the chameleon had been happy to let this one slide past them, instead settling at the edge to make bets on who was going to win this round and rewarding the winner with a single piece of popcorn as the others began battling anew. Despite how happy Silver was to hang out with his friends like this, looking at the peaceful form of the sleeping Tails made him frown. He really had caused them a lot of trouble…

“Hey, Espio?” he asked as he carefully nudged his friend in the ribs. With a grunt the chameleon tore his eyes away from the TV screen, where Shadow’s character seemed to be in the lead and Sonic was angrily grumbling and waving his arms. Merely humming in response to show Silver he heard him the chameleon used to opportunity to grab some more popcorn for himself, offering a few kernels to the grey hedgehog also. Playing a little with them in his hand Silver mulled over what he wanted to say. “…You guys really aren’t mad at me, are you?” he timidly asked, using his powers to make one of the kernels rise a bit so he didn’t have to look Espio in the face. He knew they weren’t, but it was always better to just ask and be sure instead of driving himself insane with his worries.

“…No, we’re not,” the chameleon responded after some hesitation, making Silvers ears droop. He knew exactly what was going to come afterwards. “But you _must_ remember that you can’t just run off like that before telling us about it. Like I said, we were really worried,” the chameleon gently scolded him, carefully placing a hand on his cheek to lift up his head and ensure they were making eye contact. “When you disappear like that it frightens us badly, even more if you can’t stay in the same spot for even two seconds as we try to search for you. And especially if you run away for something as silly as petting a cat.”

“Hey! Petting cats isn’t silly!” Silver bristled, flicking the popcorn kernel he was fooling around with at Espio’s head. His friends were right, he knew that as well as anyone else, but cats were cute! How could anyone not want to pet them the instant they came across an unattended one in the streets, or not even consider peeking at a kitty hiding away in a window somewhere?

“ _You’re_ silly,” the other shot back, snickering at the offended face Silver pulled at that retort. How dare he! With a huff he flung another one of the kernels at his friend, glower only intensifying as Espio easily snatched it out of the air like he had done also and chewing on it smugly.

“Am not!” he thus vocally objected instead, bristling up his quills as much as he could in the hopes of adding some dramatic flair to his statement now that his initial popcorn-throwing plan had backfired.

“Are so. Only silly people run off to sillily pet cats and drive their friends silly while they make their way through the _entire_ silly town, _silly_ ,” Espio snickered, quickly reading himself and raising his arms against Silver foregoing the popcorn in favour of throwing his own body at the chameleon.

“Now you’re just saying words to spite me!” the hedgehog sputtered as he aimed for Espio’s shoulders and began wrestling with the other, losing near-instantly and uselessly kicking his legs as Espio pinned him to the floor. The hilarity of the situation hit him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop his giggles from beginning to flow out. He really did send his friends all across the city that he was supposed to know by heart, all because he kept getting distracted by cute fluffy animals and his own dream-like thoughts. Maybe Espio was right and he really _was_ silly.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not,” Espio snickered himself as he tightened his grip, Silver too overcome by giggling to fight back even remotely successfully. “Now, since you brought up the topic yourself. Do you _promise_ to never disappear on us again like that?”

Despite the chameleon’s cocky grin there was a layer of seriousness in his eyes and pose, and Silver knew he had no choice but to agree. “I promise,” he chirped softly as his laughter diminished, nuzzling affectionately against Espio’s hand that was pinning him down still. With how easily distractable he was would be tough for sure, but he would try his best regardless, if only to keep his friends from worrying about him.

The chameleon chuckled as he carefully helped Silver to sit up again, fixing a few quills that had gotten all messed up in their scuffle. “That’s a good boy,” he grinned as Silver hissed in mock anger at the teasing praise, the hedgehog sticking out his tongue and wriggling his ears at the other. He quickly scampered away before Espio could potentially take revenge somehow, ducking down to avoid the pillow that was flung at him. 

An angry cry from Sonic, which was cut off after not even a second by Knuckles slapping his hand over the blue hedgehog’s face, resounded from in front of the TV and tore Silver’s attention away from the playful danger he had found himself in. “I nearly had you this time! Lemme- lemme go!” he thought he could make out from the muffled yelling underneath Knuckles’ gloves, the Blue Blur wildly trashing around as Shadow smugly puffed up his quills. It was clear to him who had won this round. “Knux, your gloves reek!”

“Be quiet, Sonic,” Espio gravely interrupted as Shadow only grew smugger still and Knuckles snorted. “We promised mom we’d be silent, and I’d rather not make her come downstairs and get angry because some of us are sore losers.”

Espio’s words seemed to at least stop their friend in his rapid floundering, and once they deemed Sonic to be calm enough the echidna carefully removed his hands to reveal a scruffy-looking seething hedgehog whose quills were all over the place. “Rematch, tomorrow,” was all Sonic snarled at Shadow as everyone else snickered at his ragged appearance. Not saying another word he stalked over to Tails, dropping down next to the sleeping fox cub and glaring at the laughing others from underneath the blanket.

“We should all go to bed,” Knuckles conceded as he moved to turn off the television. Silver glanced at the small clock hanging against the wall, twitching an ear in surprise as he took in the time and saw it was already past 12 at night. If his mom knew he was staying up so late he’d never be allowed to go to a sleepover again, and with a bright grin he promised himself to never tell her about it as he bounced over and curled up against Espio on the other’s mattress. Cuddling with his friend like this was nice, but something was missing…

Peeking past the chameleon’s head he took in the lump of blankets that was a certain sulking companion, laying right in front of him with Tails at his side. With a giggle he reached out and pulled Sonic and Tails’ mattress closer, ignoring the offended noise of the blue hedgehog as he shamelessly scooted over a little to use his body as a pillow. The Blue Blur grunted in outrage once more as Knuckles collapsed on his legs on the other side of Espio. Patting the space next to him Silver grinned even more brightly as Shadow came over also, laying down next to him with a small sigh and wrapping an arm around him. He was blessed to have such wonderful friends, he realised as he slowly began to drift off to sleep, and he would never trade them for anything in the world… even if he did sent them across the entire city because he was too busy petting cats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, remember how in my last story featuring Lea's AU I said that Silver would get lost in his own house, because he is just that terrible with directions... Well, that accumulated into this story! This took me officially way too long to write, but here it finally is! Lea, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Have a great day and weekend, everybody!


End file.
